First Kiss
by LadawnTheLiar
Summary: 'Remember that summer we went to the fair? It was our third date. You were so excited to see the fireworks that I arranged for the Ferris wheel to stop at the top? Of course, you were terrified of heights and began freaking out the moment it stopped. I kissed you, without thinking, in order to calm you down. I don't think you're afraid of heights anymore.' Part of Happy Aniversary


**Since "Happy Aniversary" was such a success, I decided to write short fics based off of the events mentioned. This one is of their first kiss. It isn't as long as I wanted it to be, but once again for being out of my comfort zone I think it's pretty good. **

**On my profile there is going to be a poll. It's going to ask you guys which one you want next. The only one not going to be mentioned it the "first time" one because I've never written a smut before (though I did tr once and ended up failing misrably.) Maybe after I finish all the other moments I'll attempt to write it...but that isn't a promise. **

**Anyway, please enjoy and remember to check out my poll!**

* * *

_'Remember that summer we went to the fair? It was our third date and you were so excited to see the fireworks that I arranged for the Ferris wheel to stop at the top? Of course, you were terrified of heights and began freaking out the moment it stopped. I kissed you, without thinking, in order to calm you down. I don't think you're afraid of heights anymore.'_

"Ve~ Luddy today's going to be so much fun, don't you think? We can get candy and popcorn and play games and go on rides and win prizes…"

Ludwig Beilschmidt sighed, tuning out his lively boyfriend. The fair had come to town and Feliciano had practically gotten down onto his knees in order to convince him to come. Of course, the Italian didn't have to go to such extremes; as much as he hated to admit it Feliciano had him wrapped around his finger.

Said Italian was still talking on and on about the activities the two were going to do.

"Oh, and we have to stay long enough to watch the fireworks! Lovi never lets me stay for the fireworks; he says I'd get too scared and run away. But I love fireworks! The bang is a little scary, but the colors are so pretty that it makes up for it!"

Ludwig gave a small smile at the other's enthusiasm. "Don't worry; we'll stay for the fireworks. We'll stay as long as you want."

"Can we stay forever?"

The German rolled his eyes, "You know that they'll kick us out eventually. Besides, I doubt you would want to stay after all the lights turn out."

Feliciano huffed childishly, but his lips were still shaped into a smile. The Italian had long since accepted his many fears, and didn't mind when Ludwig poked fun at him. He just made fun of his OCD in return.

The couple arrived at the fair just an hour after it opened. Feliciano was immediately overwhelmed and clung to Ludwig's arm in order to stay together. The blonde's face was painted red at the act, but he did resist; knowing Feliciano, he would get lost the moment he let go.

"Luddy, there's so much to do! What'd you want to do?" Before he even had a chance to respond, Feliciano was already him towards the bumper cars. "I'll drive!"

The two spend the majority of the afternoon rushing back and forth between rides. Ludwig found himself being dragged from one end of the park to the other. Multiple times he had to comfort his energetic boyfriend if they rode a 'scary' ride.

Ludwig also made sure that they stopped for snacks. While what they ate wasn't exactly healthy – Feliciano spend their money on candy and ice cream – the German knew that it was better than eating nothing. Besides, they could always eat something more filling for dinner.

_'Attention all guests; the firework display will begin in fifteen minutes. We suggest you find a seat to enjoy the show.'_

"Oh, Luddy, it's so exciting! You go find us a seat; I'm going to go to the bathroom!"

Ludwig watched the Italian skip away and sighed to himself. He wanted to make Feliciano's first firework show something special, and he knew that sitting in the grass wasn't something memorable. Looking around, he noticed the Farris Wheel in the distance.

_'It's extremely cliché, but Feliciano loves romantic things like that. Now, how to get him over there without spoiling the surprise…' _

"Ve~, I back! Did you find a place?"

Ludwig nodded, coming out of his thoughts. "I did, but it's a surprise. Would you be willing to close your eyes?"

Feliciano clapped his hand excitedly. "Of course I don't mind! I trust Luddy one hundred percent!"

Ludwig chuckled and placed the Italian's scarf over his amber eyes. "Just let me lead you, okay?"

After a few minutes of careful navigation, Ludwig safely directed his boyfriend to the Ferris Wheel. Ludwig only left Feliciano's side once, which was to ask the worker to stop the wheel at the top, and sadly this action caused the Italian to freak out. As soon as he returned to the auburn's side, however, Feliciano calmed down. Guiding him into the car, Ludwig made sure that Feliciano was safely seated down and that the cloth never came undone. Once they reached the top, he untied the covering and allowed Feliciano to see his surroundings.

"Ludwig…are we…are we on a Ferris Wheel?"

Raising an eyebrow at the other's change in attitude, the German nodded. "It's to watch the fireworks. I figured it would be something that was unforgettable, compared to sitting on the ground at least. Do you like it?"

Feliciano shifted in his seat, eyes flicking back and forth between Ludwig and the earth. "I-It's a nice thought, really! Bu-but Lu-Ludwig…"

"What's wrong?"

"I'm afraid of heights!" Feliciano ducked his head into his hands and curled his legs against his chest. Light sobbing could be heard from his shacking form.

Ludwig wanted to slap himself. No…he wanted to hit himself with a car. How could he be so tactless? Feliciano was afraid of _everything_! Why would heights be any different?

Standing up, Ludwig switched over to Feliciano's side and placed a strong arm over the smaller's shoulders. Feliciano instantly latched onto the blond and cuddled onto his lap.

"I'm so sorry, Ludwig! I wish I wasn't so scared! I've ruined everything!" Feliciano let out a terrified squeak as the first firework hit the air. Ludwig just rocked the other in his arms, whispering reassuring words and running his hand through Feliciano's soft hair.

"I'm such a horrible person! You went through so much trouble and…and…I'm so sorry!"

Finally having enough of Feliciano putting himself down, Ludwig carefully moved his hand under his chin, and lifted Feliciano's tear streaked face to his own to place a passionate kiss against the other's lips.

The sounds from the fireworks were drowned out as Feliciano pressed himself closer, and the bright colors disappeared as his only focus was his boyfriend. Not the loudness nor the far away ground, but _Ludwig. _

The two had to eventually lean back for air, both panting from the exhilaration.

"That…was our first kiss."

Ludwig blushed and looked away. "Sorry I didn't…I should've…if you didn't-"

Feliciano giggled and cut him off with another kiss. This one was shorter, but still full of the same love as the first.

"It was perfect, Luddy."

Still blushing, Ludwig turned his face back over to Feliciano. Moving closer, he positioned his hands in their previous spot and silently asked if it was alright for another. Feliciano's smile broadened and he moved his face just an inch away from Ludwig's as a way of answering.

Feliciano never feared heights again.


End file.
